


Sirens

by theculpers



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: American Revolution, Culper Spy Ring, Espionage, F/M, Politics, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theculpers/pseuds/theculpers
Summary: Liza Alcott never meant to become a spy. When visiting family in Setauket, Liza is reacquainted with childhood friends who are fighting on the frontlines of the Revolution. Liza knows she'd not only be risking her own life, but those of everyone she loves if she complies with their request. However, it might be her only chance at being part of the history happening around her.





	1. Tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow, creeps in this petty pace from day to day.

Blonde, blue-eyed Liza had the swell of the ocean in her soul. Her tresses flowed down her back without fail, trailing behind her like a golden flag, and the men of Williamsburg could not help but stare as she walked by them. She knew the weight of their stares almost as well as she knew the pages of her favorite book. Most young women her age would revel in the attention, but Liza fought with every ounce of her might to not spew insults in their direction. She was a fellow human, not an object of desire, and she hated the reality that she was treated as anything but.

Liza tucked one curl behind her ear and continued walking behind her father, whose jovial steps could only mean that he had an adventure planned. Liza would admit, if she was bound by oath, that her father’s “adventures” were exciting, albeit pointless at times. When she was a young girl, her father would bring her and her brothers to a surprise location and that is where they would have their lessons for the day. The memory made Liza smile to herself as she followed her father into the millinery shop. He gestured for her to have a look around while he discussed an order with the shopkeeper, leaving Liza on her own.

A group of young women Liza’s age stood at the far end of the shop, looking at swatches of fabric and gossiping amongst themselves. She did her best to not eavesdrop, but a red-headed girl’s voice floated over to where Liza was admiring a navy Brunswick with cream trimmings and gold buttons. It reminded her of the Continental uniforms her brothers wore.

“As if the Continental Congress could rule the British people! Lord Almighty, I’m afraid these Rebels are nothing but savages,” the red-headed girl said, animating her disgust with a wave of her hand. Liza heeded her father’s reminder not to pay such talk any mind, and brought her find to her father.

“Those ladies are atrocious,” Liza whispered to her father. “Speaking of the colonies’ cause with such hatred will have them tar and feathered, or worse: on the wrong side of history.”

Liza’s father gave her a warning look before finishing his purchases. She was not unfamiliar with this expression. Although her father was a well-known Patriot, he erred on the side of civility when it came to Loyalists. He had taught his children to be kind no matter what, but Liza struggled to find compassion for those who insulted the cause she cared so much about.

The two Alcotts made their way back to their wagon. Liza patted her mare’s neck and lifted her skirts to climb up into the wagon. She took a seat next to her father, and opened one of the two books she brought with her. The ride to their home just outside of Williamsburg was unusually quiet, and Liza peeked up from her book to watch as they passed familiar green fields popping with the last of the summer wildflowers.

“What is troubling you, Father?” Liza asked when the silence became too much to bear.

“Your Uncle Richard sent word that there is trouble in Setauket. He wishes to have my assistance in some legal matters concerning Abraham and Selah Strong.”

Liza hadn’t been to Setauket since Selah and Anna's wedding two years prior. At the mention of her cousin and close friend, she ordered the horses to halt.

“What happened?” Liza queried. Abe had always been troublesome as a child, but he had never done anything to require legal action. The mere thought of her Loyalist uncle handling matters concerning his son meant that Abe most likely had committed treason. A pit of fear began to grow in Liza’s stomach, but she pushed it down.

“Selah assaulted a British officer, and your cousin interfered.”

Liza couldn’t tell if the Virginian heat caused her to feel as if she might be sick, or the potential for her friend’s death. She willed herself to take deep breaths and think logically about what could be done, if anything could be done. Her uncle knew her father was a staunch Patriot, but he never would allow that to overshadow the law. Providence was working in unknown ways, and Liza couldn’t help but curse it for doing so.

“Will you go?”

Liza’s father urged the horses back to a trot, pushing the road’s dust up into the air around them. Liza knew her father to be a thoughtful man, but his silence told her there was more to her uncle’s letter that he was choosing to omit from the conversation.

“They’ve already convicted Selah, haven’t they? You’re not going for him, you’re going for Abraham,” Liza deduced, observing her father’s painful expression. He knew how much Selah meant to his daughter, but his hands were tied and his brother-in-law had already sent the poor lad to The Jersey. There was nothing he could do.

Liza wished the tears hadn’t spilled from her eyes. Anna was no doubt all alone in the Strong Tavern, cleaning up the British’s spilled ale and vomit, longing for her husband to be safely back in her arms. Liza knew her cousin and Anna still felt love for one another, but Selah had proven worthy of Anna’s love and they had been a match to be reckoned with. While Liza spent her days with her head in a book or at court watching her father defend his clients, her childhood friends were fighting battles she couldn’t even imagine. This thought caused a sense of guilt to wash over Liza and despite her effort to keep her tears at bay, they steadily fell down her cheeks and landed on the pages of _Macbeth_.

Mr. Alcott watched as his daughter wiped away tears. He had vowed to her mother that he would do anything in his power to keep her safe and happy. But this war had caused him to break many vows, and his daughter paid the price. Resting a gloved hand on her shoulder, Mr. Alcott made another vow against his better judgment: he would not leave Setauket until his nephew saw justice and until every guilty Redcoat hung from the gallows.

“We’ll leave at week’s end.”

-

**Setauket, Autumn 1776**

  
_My dearest Lizzie,_

_I miss you. I can’t say that war is as I expected it to be. Many men die and no amount of medicine can cure them. I’m afraid that as a surgeon, I am often the bearer of bad news rather than the healer I want so badly to be. How is Father? I miss his encouragement so very much, but I understand he is busy serving justice with Uncle Richard. Please tell him I say hello._

_Tell me, is Setauket as we remember it ? I know the Redcoats occupy our little piece of paradise, but I hope the ocean still sings the same way and the grass is still as green. If you are able to, please send me a sketch of Mr. Tallmadge’s church as you remember it to look like. I am still angered to hear that the British are using it as barracks. It is a desecration against God Himself._

_I have much more to say and ask, dear Lizzie, but I’m afraid duty calls. Do not forget that my thoughts are always with you, and that your words are always on my mind when I am operating. You have a brilliant mind. Use it for the good of others._

_Your loving brother,_  
_James_

Liza folded the piece of parchment into thirds before tucking it back into her book. Her and her father had only been in Setauket for a few weeks, but James’ correspondence proved to be a welcome distraction from the disappointment and fear Liza felt while in the presence of the King’s Army. Uncle Richard had decided it would be a wonderful idea to hold a dinner in honor of Major Hewlett, the reigning officer quartered at Whitehall. Liza was required to don her best gown and socialize with the men, being careful to watch her tongue when they criticized General Washington or discussed their wishes to sleep with certain women in Setauket. It disgusted Liza.

One officer, Ensign Baker, stood a few feet away from the other soldiers. Liza recognized him as the one Abe and Mary were quartering. Mary had told Liza that he was the kindest out of all of them. Liza put her book back in her uncle’s study and made her way across the dining room to where Ensign Baker stood.

“Good evening, Miss Alcott,” the gentleman greeted with a small bow. Liza returned the gesture and fixed her gaze on her father, who was deep in conversation with Major Hewlett.

“Ensign, how are you finding Setauket?”

Liza observed as the Major smiled at something her father said. Her father, on the other hand, seemed less pleased as he walked away and poured himself a glass of sherry. Liza made a note to inquire as to their conversation later.

“It is beautiful here, Miss Alcott. I appreciate how welcoming the Woodhulls have been.”

Liza offered the Ensign a smile and lifted her glass in faux toast. “To the Woodhulls.”

“To the Woodhulls,” the Ensign echoed, his face beaming in the candlelight. Liza couldn’t help but like him, even if he was on the wrong side.

-

Abraham was freed not long before Liza and her father arrived in Setauket. It seemed as though the whole situation was a big misunderstanding, and Abe had attempted to calm both parties down before it escalated. Or so that was Uncle Richard’s statement to Major Hewlett. That night, he would order his men to unchain Abe from the stocks. Mr. Alcott explained this to his daughter when they both were given a few minutes to step away from the party. The two of them stood in silence on the front porch of Whitehall, watching the moonlight dance on the surface of the water across from them. Liza’s thoughts filled with memories of her childhood when she, Abe, Anna, Caleb Brewster, and Benjamin Tallmadge would sneak out after dark and go swimming. She missed them terribly. The last letter she received from Anna explained that Ben and Caleb were off fighting for Washington, but it contained no further information.

After Hewlett’s dinner party, Liza and her father went up to their rooms. Liza, to stay up until the sun rose and her eyes burned and her father, to pour over his clients’ cases. Neither wanted to admit that they were dreadfully tired of Richard Woodhull’s incessant need to keep an eye on them, or Liza’s inability to go anywhere in Setauket without a British soldier chaperone. Neither of them failed to admit, however, how much they had missed the little Long Island town. Liza felt her mother’s spirit the strongest as she walked through the fields overlooking the Sound. It was the closest she had ever been to knowing her mother, and there was something sacred about each footstep she took as her mother had taken the same ones years before.

Liza, already restless, got out of bed and padded over to the desk that sat against the far wall of her bed room. She got out a fresh piece of parchment and dipped her quill into ink before placing it on the page.

 

_Dear James,_

_Thank you for your letter. I must confess that despite my joy to be back in Setauket, things have changed for the worse. Your correspondence has provided a sense of reprieve so sorely needed._

_Father is well and says hello to you. Uncle Richard is working him ruthlessly, although I see no point in it as there are hardly any legal happenings needing his attention. I surmise that it is Uncle Richard’s way of ensuring that Father does not fraternize with the enemy (i.e. the Tallmadges and Brewsters). How I miss the days when we all used to play games on the water’s edge, safe and carefree._

_Speaking of them, have you received any word from our friends? I know you serve in a different regiment, but I am sure there is a way to inquire as to their wellbeing? If you can, please do so and write me back when you find out._

_Also, did you know your sister is actually Rapunzel? Our dear Uncle Richard limits my visits to town and if I manage to convince him I have reason to go, I am accompanied by a British officer. I am sick of my ivory tower and wish to let my hair down and venture away from this place. But, Father urges me to obey until we return to Williamsburg. I’m afraid I must comply._

_I miss you, James. I miss Charles and Jonathan and even, if you can believe it, our rather quarrelsome Nathaniel. I will not feel whole until I have you all in my arms once more. Please take care of yourself._

_Yours always,_  
_Lizzie_

_P.S. A drawing of the church is enclosed. It is far too detailed, but I am not at a loss for time here. Enjoy x_

Liza read over her letter once more before folding it and placing it inside an envelope. As she did every time she sent correspondence to her brothers, she prayed that it would get to them safely and that they would find comfort and rest. When she was done with her prayers, she placed the letter under her pillow and blew out the candle on the nightstand. Liza quickly fell asleep to the sound of the ocean outside her window.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friend! Thanks for reading the first chapter of Sirens. Although I've been busy writing Like the Dawn, this story came to me and I fell in love with Liza, so I couldn't ignore it. There is some complicated relationships in Sirens, but it will eventually end up a Ben/OFC, so hold on! Ben and Liza will be worth it.
> 
> Please feel free to leave feedback and comments, and expect the next chapter soon :)


	2. Stars hide your fires

**Summer 1770**

Liza and Anna stood on the porch of Whitehall, watching as the boys chased one another back and forth across the lawn. Caleb tackled Abe and Ben leaped onto his back, sending the three of them toppling down into the grass. When Abe crawled over and rested at Anna’s feet, she gently nudged him. Liza smiled at the pair of them, but stopped when she realized Ben was staring directly at her, his eyes fixated on hers with an element of wonderment behind them. Liza could feel a blush begin to creep up her cheeks and prayed that he couldn’t see from where he was still wrestling with Caleb.

Later that evening, when the five of them were ankle-deep in the water behind the Tallmadges’ home, Anna put an arm out to stop Liza from swimming farther out with the boys, who were oblivious to the girls as they were comparing the size of their trousers at the moment of the water’s impact.

“Are you okay, Lizzie? You’re awfully quiet, even for you,” her friend queried. Liza sometimes hated the fact that no matter how hard she tried to hide her emotions, Anna Strong could always see behind the facade.

“Of course! Why?”

Anna gave Liza a knowing look. “I saw you and Ben earlier. Don’t pretend that was nothing.”

Liza thought for a moment, counting the number of ripples that flowed from where her skirts billowed out around her.

“You know I have feelings for-”

Liza’s friend nodded in earnest. “For Selah, I understand. But you know I am betrothed to him. Sometimes, Lizzie, love is terribly inconvenient. No one knows that better than I,” Anna whispered. The raven-haired girl turned her head to watch as the boys dived in and out of the water, her eyes trained on Abe as he laughed at something Caleb had said. “Ben has always been sweet on you, even if your attention was elsewhere. Give him a chance, Lizzie girl.” Anna embraced Liza before kissing her cheek and sending her off towards their friends. Liza, despite all her effort, returned again and again that night to Anna’s words. She examined Ben as he laid on his back, allowing the current to push him farther out to sea. His hair floated around him like a halo, and Liza caught herself smiling. She loved Selah, but Anna was right. Sometimes love was terribly inconvenient indeed.

  
-

 

**1776**

Liza dreaded Whitehall dinners ever since she was a girl. Her uncle always made it a point to criticize her father for his Patriot sympathies or question James’ decision to study medicine rather than the law. Such dinners would usually result in her and Abe escaping out of the servants’ quarters and running down to the water’s edge. Tonight was no different, although the two of them did not have to convince Aberdeen to fetch their cloaks on their way out of Whitehall. They simply walked out the front door, telling their fathers that they wished to catch up.

Liza fell into step with her cousin, who she could tell was troubled by an invisible weight. Stopping at the water, Abe placed a hand to his forehead, rubbing at the knife cut he received from the Continentals who had attacked him the day prior.

The silence between the two of them made Liza wish more than anything that the men in her life would be candid with her. She read the silence much better than they believed she could, and she knew her cousin was in trouble. The way his eyes darted from tree to tree told her more than any words he could say aloud.

“Cousin, speak true. What is the matter?”

Abe let out a sigh and dipped the toe of his shoe into the water. “I saw Caleb and Ben last week.”

Liza froze. “What do you mean you saw them?”

“I traded my cabbage with Caleb for a bolt of silk and twelve pounds. Ben was the one who got me out when the Continentals captured me for selling on the black market. Lizzie, Ben asked me for something in return...I’m so conflicted,” Abe confessed, grabbing Liza’s hands in his own. He placed his forehead against hers, as they did when they were children. It was Liza’s turn to let out a sigh before separating from her cousin.

“What would he have you do?” Liza asked. Abe looked around them to ensure that they wouldn’t be overheard, and he leaned in close.

“What would he have _us_ do, Lizzie. He wants your involvement as well, if you’ll agree to it.”

Liza’s frustration began to build as her cousin beat around the bush. “What in God’s name could Benjamin Tallmadge want with _me_ , Abe?”

Her cousin’s eyes met hers and despite the small sliver of moonlight in the distance, Liza could see the trepidation in his gaze.

“To send him intelligence.”

Liza laughed in spite of herself, readying her skirts to climb back up the hill to Whitehall. This was either a dream or a terrible joke, and Liza hoped it was the former.

“Lizzie, wait!”

Liza stopped and spun around, her skirts following suit. “Ben wants us to spy. Abe, I too want independence, but I will not die for it. I have my father and brothers to think of. You of all people should know what it’s like to have too much to lose. What about Mary? Or Thomas? They need you, Abe! God, this war has taken too much from us all. Don’t give it the satisfaction of taking something else.”

Liza ignored her cousin’s silent pleas and made her way back to Whitehall. She found her father sitting by the fire in the study, a copy of Plato’s _Republic_ sitting on his lap. She sighed a breath of relief when she saw that he was alone, and made her way over, sitting in the chair adjacent to him.

“Father, how much longer are we to be in Setauket?”

Mr. Alcott noticed his daughter’s tear-stained cheeks, but didn’t say anything. He knew she would deny that anything was wrong. Instead, he offered Liza his hands. She stood up and walked over to him to place her own in his. Mr. Alcott squeezed them gently, attempting to reassure whatever disquieted his daughter’s soul.

“I’m afraid, Lizzie girl, that your time here has been extended. Your Uncle Richard has made a proposal to have you stay at Whitehall for a bit. I will send for you when the case I’m working on is completed.”

Liza lifted her hands away from her father, examining his eyes for any hint of jest. When she found none, she realized he was quite serious, and she subsequently began to protest.

“Why should _I_ stay and you go? I’ve never been away from you, Father. Williamsburg is safe! My books are there, and Claudette-“

“Lizzie, Lizzie. Calm down. I believe you’ll find much more occupation here than in Williamsburg. Enjoy time with your cousin and his family. Find a way to see Anna Strong and Reverend Tallmadge. Use this time to relax, Lizzie girl. And, like I said, I will return for you in a short couple of months. What say you?”

Liza glared at the fire crackling in the hearth, wishing more than ever to throw herself into it. She couldn’t imagine two months away from her father, stuck in British-occupied Setauket. Abe’s offer came to mind as Liza refused to answer her father’s question. Two months was a long stay, and there was nothing else Liza planned on doing while waiting for her father to retrieve her. She might as well make herself useful to the Cause.

It was dangerous, and Liza knew she had much at stake. Yet, the thought was tempting. She would agree to Ben Tallmadge’s plan and she would avenge Selah.

“Yes, Father,” Liza said after a while, beginning to walk out of the study. “I’d like to stay.”

 

-

 

_Dear Abe,_

_There was something my father told me, only a few years ago. I was upset when I found out my brothers had enlisted in the Continental Army and refused to say goodbye to them. My father said, “we make sacrifices so others don’t have to.”_

_I’ve given this phrase some thought since we spoke, and I must apologize for my selfishness. This war is larger than you or me. It does not favor one person over another. Who’s to say that what I have to lose is greater than that of the men who are fighting on the front lines for our freedom?_

_I will comply with your request. Father plans to have me stay in Setauket while he finishes a case. I am at your service, but there will be difficulty avoiding your father._

_When you get this letter, burn it. Then meet me by the dock at midnight._

_Yours,_  
_Lizzie_

  
Liza, outfitted in a dark navy cloak and hood, made her way out the backdoor of Whitehall, carefully maneuvering through the grass at a crouch. By the time Whitehall was just a speck at the top of the hill, Liza’s boots were caked with mud and grass. She ran down the bank leading to the water and climbed up onto the dock. Liza relished the lull of the waves lapping at the shore. All she could hear were birds busy in conversation, their chirps echoing throughout the empty night.

Liza checked her pocket watch and let out a frustrated sigh. Her cousin was nearly half an hour late. She prayed that he received the letter she had left in the hollow of their birch tree. They used to send coded messages to one another as children when Uncle Richard was being particularly horrible, and no one else knew about the tree. It was something shared solely between Liza and her cousin. She was afraid that he had already forgotten it.

Just as Liza was about to make her leave, grumbling to herself about how unreliable Abraham Woodhull was, a small boat broke through the fog resting on the surface of the Sound, gradually making its way towards the dock where she was standing. Liza held her breath, running off the dock and hiding behind a tree as she watched the boat stop at the dock. Two men climbed out of it, but Liza couldn’t see their faces from her vantage point. She heard the rumbles of their argument and nearly choked when her cousin emerged from the covering of the forest, directly walking towards them.

Abe stopped at the edge of the dock and one of the men, who was donning a Continental uniform, offered his hand to her cousin before pulling him up. Liza connected the dots almost immediately: that was Ben Tallmadge, all done up in blue and gold. She mentally cursed when her heart began rapidly beating at the sight of his face revealed in the moonlight. He was as handsome as she remembered. The other man looked like a whaler - it must be Caleb. His bushy beard and kind eyes made her smile. Liza had to cover her mouth with her own hand to keep herself from calling out to her friends.

Abe handed Ben what looked to be a note before they exchanged a few words. Liza knew it wasn’t prudent to do so, but she walked into the clearing where the dock bobbed up and down on the waves of the Sound. Caleb was the first to spot her, and she was nearly crushed as he ran towards her, lifting her up into his arms and spinning her around.

“Lizzie girl!!! Yew came, ya rebel yew,” her best friend sang as he embraced her once more. Liza couldn’t help but giggle at Caleb, who had always served as the comic relief for their friend group. She stepped away and the gaiety of the moment ceased when her ocean blue eyes met Ben’s.

“Benjamin Tallmadge,” she breathed, stepping closer to him. His honey-colored tresses were tied into a plait that stopped at the nape of his neck. Liza huffed at the sight, not wanting to admit to herself that she had dreamt of this moment many times.

“Lizzie,” he responded in kind. Liza, despite her better judgment or sense of propriety, wrapped her arms around him, breathing in his familiar scent. Ben’s strong arms gripped her tightly before hesitantly letting her go.

“I hope you know that what you’re asking of Abe and I...it is too much. You have always asked too much of your friends,” Liza whispered. Abe watched his cousin and best friend stare at one another, not breaking to even speak. He wished they would forget their pride and confess their love for one another already. But he held his tongue, even when Caleb elbowed him.

“I have only ever asked for what I know you’d be willing to give. Lizzie, this is about more than just us.”

Liza nodded, furthering the distance between her and Ben. “I know. And you’re in luck, Benjamin Tallmadge, because Richard has kindly asked me to extend my stay at Whitehall. Thanks to his ridiculous plan to have me engaged by the end of the season, I have become well-acquainted with many of the British officers.”

Ben couldn’t help but pause at Liza’s last sentence. She knew he didn’t like it, but she also knew he was in no place to argue.

“Great,” Ben replied a few moments later. “Let me tell you my plan.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing flashbacks, so expect many of them throughout Sirens. What do y'all think of Liza so far? More of her personality will come out as the story progresses, but I really love her and hope you will learn to love her too :) Also, I know that the quote Liza writes in her letter to Abe is spoken by Ben in the show, but there is a back story I've created for it that will come in later chapters. I am writing Sirens pretty close to the show's timeline, but I might veer off from it for creative purposes, so please have patience!
> 
> Please don't forget to leave kudos, comments, and feedback! Thanks for reading!


	3. Let not light see my black and deep desires

**Summer, 1774**

_Dear Selah,_

_Williamsburg has been gray ever since you left. Even Claudette isn’t bouncing around as much. I suppose it doesn’t help that I’ve been ordering her around all week. I never realized how nasty I can get when I’m down. But alas, Setauket and our dear Anna demand your attention, and I want you to know that even if we did not come to pass, I have faith that Providence has greater plans for both of us._

_Take care, Selah, and treat Anna well. She is a gem among many a fool’s gold._

_Yours,_  
_Liza_

Liza had memorized the last letter she sent Selah. Her lips curved into a sad smile as she remembered his visit. It seemed like just yesterday he had helped her boil potatoes for dinner, and then proceeded to spill the entire pot of hot water on himself. Liza had to help the poor lad press cool cloths on his burnt arms and legs.

That was the last time she had seen him. Shortly after, Selah and Anna were engaged to be married and it was improper for Liza to write to or visit him. She supposed it was for the best, considering the fact that he was slowly but surely falling in love with her best friend. She knew she should’ve been happy for them. She should’ve smiled as she watched her two best friends say their vows, their eyes glowing with love toward one another. But she hadn’t. Instead, she had left quietly during the middle of the wedding and spent the remainder of it sulking down at the water’s edge.

“Are you okay?”

Liza whipped around to see Ben standing next to her. His eyes were filled with concern, and she madly wiped at the tears falling from her own eyes. With new-found mortification, Liza kicked a stone into the water and watched as ripples fanned out around it.

“Why aren’t you in there with everyone else? Your father will surely notice your absence,” Liza murmured. Ben gave her a weak smile before tossing his own stone into the Sound. Liza observed as it skipped over the surface of the water. He had taught her that trick several times, but no matter how hard she tried, Liza couldn’t do it.

“I saw you run out and thought I’d make sure you were okay. I know today must be to-“

“You don’t know _anything_ , Benjamin Tallmadge,” Liza snapped, lifting her skirts and climbing up the embankment. She didn’t care that she had left him standing there, wondering what he had done wrong and she certainly didn’t care if despite the hurt he felt, he still saw her as the most beautiful creature in the world.

-

**1776**

Liza uncomfortably sat between Abe and Major Hewlett. Her uncle had decided that as Abe’s punishment for trading on the black market, he would offer up the names of his attackers. He had revealed this idea when Liza had pressed him earlier, faking hysteria at the possibility of her cousin’s imprisonment. Richard had reassured her that Abe would make it out and Liza immediately visited Abe to tell him. She knew very well the names Abe would give to his father because she had concocted the list herself. Still, despite her confidence in her and Abe’s plan, Liza felt Aberdeen’s pork sit uncomfortably in her stomach.

“You’ve hardly touched yours,” Major Hewlett said, pointing to Abe’s full plate.

“It’s hard to eat on a guilty stomach, I suppose.”

Liza cleared her throat, wishing her cousin was a better liar. If she could see right through him, no doubt her uncle could as well.

“Abraham, what I could not say earlier from my...pulpit, as you were, is that I view your crime as a mere symptom of a more serious disease that is afflicting these colonies. Anarchy.”

Liza sipped at her wine, observing the Major carefully between bites of pork and the occasional glance in Abe’s direction.

“You mean self-rule,” she corrected. Uncle Richard glared at Liza over his glass of wine.

“I mean chaos, masquerading as freedom. An excuse for criminal activity, and every man for himself,” the Major maintained, causing Liza to set down her fork. She knew it was not wise to speak when she was not spoken to, but Liza could not allow a man so entrenched in the war to misunderstand the Patriot’s true cause.

“Well said. If these upstarts were truly concerned with your liberty, they wouldn’t encourage smuggling on the one hand and then roll you with the other,” Uncle Richard offered. Liza rolled her eyes, annoyed with her uncle’s ignorance.

“So, we all must pay a tax,” Abe began, his eyes wandering towards hers. “The question is just who will collect.”

Liza hid a smile behind her glass. That was her key to leave and allow her able cousin to continue the charade.

“Well, I must be heading to bed now and allow you men to converse. Thank you for this fine dinner, Uncle, and I wish you all a good night,” Liza exclaimed. The Major smiled and her uncle nodded briefly before turning his attention back to Abe. She gave Abe a knowing look before climbing the stairs up to her bed chamber, but stopped at the top, pressing her ear to the wall.

“No man is above the law.” Abe’s quiet voice drifted up the stairs to Liza, and she smiled. When they were children, he would sneak her into Richard’s study and they would spend the day reading law books together. Liza would return to Williamsburg later in the summer with her head full of law terminology, and her father would tap her nose, telling her that she would make a fantastic lawyer one day. Major Hewlett’s reply broke Liza out of her reverie, and she dropped down a stair to get a better listen.

“I doubt you can even afford to pay the fine. Pains me to recommend imprisonment, but we must have no favorites.”

“There may be a temporary salve,” Richard began. “His Majesty’s decreed that any of these errant subjects may be forgiven their transgressions if they pledge an oath-”

“An oath of loyalty, yes,” Major Hewlett cut in. “That is ideal. It’s a public oath…” Their voices quieted again and Liza waited until she could hear them above the sounds of the crickets in the distance.

“Sir?” Abe’s voice cut above the last sounds of summer and Liza moved down another step, careful not to reveal herself in the opening of the stairwell.

“The names.”

Liza didn’t need to be downstairs to see or hear Abe’s hesitation. His apprehensiveness was palpable in the air around her.

“The men who attacked you,” the Major repeated. “Remember?”

“Yes. Umm, they were boys from Hampstead. Presbyterians. Names were Daniel Taylor, William Washburn, Matthew Mitchell, and then there was a another one called Simon. Didn’t catch his family name. But he was a fat one. He was a mean one with his head shaved to the scalp.”  
A pause, then, “I shall pass this onto Captain Simcoe, with instructions that if he should encounter any of these men on his raid, he shall give them no quarter.”

Liza’s breath caught in her throat. Raid? What raid?

The Major seemed to have read her mind as he continued. “The dispatch that I received today was from York City. It’s intelligence regarding a Rebel safehouse across the Sound where they’re launching their strikes from.”

Liza hurried to make mental note of every one of Hewlett’s words, wishing she had had the opportunity to get parchment and a pen.

“We’ll cross at night. And just like your attackers, silent approach. Bayonets fixed. Give them their own medicine.”

Liza’s eyes focused on Major Hewlett, who casually took a sip from his wine glass, unperturbed by the massacre he planned on executing. Her stomach turned in disgust, and she wanted nothing more than to run down the stairs and smack him in the face. Instead, she soundlessly ascended the stairs to her room and shut the door behind her. As they planned, Abe would visit her after dinner to rehash everything that happened when she was supposed to be in bed.

Abe arrived nearly an hour later with the smell of alcohol on his breath. He creaked open the door, and Liza jumped up from her bed and opened it, pulling him into the room before closing it behind them. He stumbled from her grip, landing half way on her bed and the floor.

“Abraham, are you _drunk_?”

Liza’s cousin gave her a lopsided grin, and she smacked him upside the head. “What are you thinking, Abraham? Hewlett is planning on murdering our friends and you allowed him to get you drunk? Are you really so daft?”

Abe began to laugh. Liza quickly covered his mouth with her hand until he calmed down. The two stayed silent for what felt to Liza like an eternity before her cousin was sober enough to speak.

“Since when do you call me Abraham?”

Liza stared at her cousin. Dark circles fell underneath his eyes and his hair was dishevelled. Despite the disappointment she felt in his behavior, she was reminded of the nights where they would fall asleep together, hands intertwined. Liza had always been the one to comfort him when the nightmares made his body shake. She had seen him at his worst. Tonight was one of those nights.

Liza took Abe’s hand and urged him into her bed. When he was done protesting and was comfortably wrapped in blankets, she laid next to him, grabbing one of his hands in her own. Although they were ten years older and Abe’s legs dangled off of her bed, Liza felt like a child again, safe and carefree.

“I wish Thomas was here,” Abe whispered as a tear ran down his cheek. “He would know how to handle this mess.”

Liza nodded, missing her older cousin. Thomas had died the day she turned eighteen. It was supposed to be a day of celebration, but instead she traveled with her father and brothers to Setauket, where they waited for his body to arrive for the funeral.

“I miss him too. But, Abe, this mess is not just yours. I had a part to play in it too, and I’ll be damned if we don’t see it to fruition.”

Abe glanced at Liza, amazed by her bravery.

“I’ll write the letter,” Liza began, getting out of bed to go to her desk, where a blank piece of parchment had been waiting. “You tell me the details. I’ll code it like the letters we used to write as children. Ben should remember.”

Abe nodded and began to recount the conversation he had with Major Hewlett and his father. Liza scribbled down what looked to be gibberish.

“You can place this in the birch,” Liza instructed, throwing Abe his coat. He nodded and cracked open her window, reaching for the tree branch that stood mere inches away from it.

“Abe?”

Liza nodded when her cousin looked back. She wordlessly told him to be safe, and to be careful. He nodded back and headed into the dark September night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!  
> How are you enjoying Sirens thus far? I am having so much fun writing it, and I am falling more in love with Liza and her story. The next chapter will pick up a bit and hopefully we'll see some Ben soon :) 
> 
> *Disclaimer: I do not own the dinner scene conversation, AMC's Turn: Washington's Spies, or the characters written in the show. 
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos, comments, and feedback if you so desire!


	4. I dreamt a dream tonight

Liza stood in the middle of a field as rain began to pelt the ground. Thick raindrops landed on her nose and eyelashes, causing her vision to go blurry in the failing daylight. The only item on her person that wasn’t soaking wet by the time she started to walk back to Whitehall was her worn copy of _Macbeth_ , which was safely hidden in her cloak. It was the most important thing, if Liza were to be honest. Maneuvering through the wet grass, Liza thought of Ben and Caleb, who likely would’ve completed their mission days ago. She still hadn’t heard if her and Abe’s letter had arrived to them in time. She despised the wait, fearing that her friends were laying dead in a field somewhere in Connecticut, and there was nothing she could do to save them.

 

Whitehall looked particularly dreary as Liza knocked on the front door. Her frizzy blonde locks did nothing to hide the redness of fever that showed on her cheeks and she even attempted to hide a sneeze into the crook of her elbow, but the moment Aberdeen’s eyes met the girl, it was evident that Liza would not escape unscathed.

“Miss Liza, you gone and catched a cold! My Lord, come inside,” the older woman ordered, grabbing Liza’s elbow to steer her into the foyer. Liza sighed in relief as her shivering body met the warmth of Whitehall. Although the late summer rains still threatened to flood Setauket, the air had become increasingly chillier and Liza, so consumed with worry for the whereabouts of her friends, hadn’t given it any thought before leaving that morning.

Aberdeen led Liza to her room where she was immediately stripped of her soaking garments, dressed in a dry, overly-frilly  nightgown, and ushered into bed. Liza’s bones ached, but she sat up in bed and retrieved her Bible, which sat on the nightstand parallel to her. Flipping to the Gospel of Matthew, Liza began to scan the first chapter in boredom. When the Scriptures failed to entertain her, Liza turned to the older woman who kept an ever-present eye on her.

“Aberdeen, do you think it possible for someone to find love twice in their life?” Liza asked as she watched the Aberdeen hang her clothes to dry next to the fireplace. Having grown up without a mother, Liza had heavily relied on Aberdeen to teach her about womanhood. She was a surrogate mother when Liza needed it most during her visits to Setauket.

Aberdeen stopped her work and glared at Liza. “That fever of yours is making you say some odd things, Miss Liza, even for you.”

Liza sighed and put away her Bible, frustrated and feeling unwell. She was truly not as ridiculous as everyone seemed to think she was, and Liza hated that no one took her seriously, even Aberdeen who had never made jest at her insatiable curiosity.

“But whatever the reason for your question may be, I think it is possible, but very rare.”

Liza thought on Aberdeen’s answer, covering herself with her quilt until it she was well underneath the covers, her blonde curls crushed by her pillow. Ever since she was a little girl, she would hide in her covers and pretend she was on a ship, sailing to some faraway land to explore. Although she was twenty, nearly twenty one years old, her mind still drifted to Asia and Europe. As she imagined daring sword fights and restless seas, Liza fell into a fitful sleep.

 

Selah was in Liza’s dreams the moment her eyes closed. His black hair was tied back and Liza could see how kind his eyes were as they stared into her own. She had always believed them to be the best part about Selah. She had fallen in love with his compassion and gentle spirit; the one that fought for what was right, even if he stood alone. The one that pushed aside his own hurt to ensure that everyone around him was taken care of first. However, Selah’s eyes became sullen and his body hunched over in exhaustion, like he was holding onto a burden and needed to unload it. Liza whispered his name, urging him to tell her what was wrong. His fingertips brushed her cheek, and she leaned into his touch.

The moment Selah’s fingertips left her cheek, his figure morphed into Ben. At the sight of Ben’s civilian clothes,  Liza’s heart rate began to escalate. The dark brown coat that he wore displayed his muscled frame, and Liza ran her hand over his left arm, stopping when she reached his bicep. Ben rested his hand on hers, reaching his other toward the blonde curl that rested on her shoulder. He wrapped it around his finger, watching as it bounced back in place. He then leaned farther in, placing his lips against Liza’s cheek.

“I have always loved you, Lizzie,” he murmured, gently returning to his post next to her bed. “I will wait as long as I have to.”

 

Liza awoke drenched in sweat. It was still dark outside her window, save for the light of the moon reflected on the distant water. She shivered in her nightgown, and cursed her lack of sense. Liza had fallen ill many times before. Her childhood summers were often consumed with minor colds, and she would be confined to Whitehall as Abe and Thomas gallivanted around town with their other friends. She should’ve known that her body’s delicate disposition would fall victim to Setauket’s turbulent autumn weather. She wrapped herself in her quilt and got out of bed, descending the stairs. Uncle Richard’s study was cold, so Liza threw a few logs into the hearth and lit a match, observing the way flames licked at the wood and rose higher in the contained space. She took a seat in her uncle’s chair before taking a deep breath.

Benjamin Tallmadge often infiltrated Liza’s dreams. Ever since that night at the lake six years ago, Liza thought of the golden-haired boy quite often. However conflicted she felt with Selah, she knew that ship had long sailed, bound for a better shore. But Ben’s comment in her dream puzzled her. It didn’t sound like the Benjamin Tallmadge she knew, who would much rather stare at her than tell her how he felt. And Liza couldn’t determine just what, exactly, he would be waiting for. Reciprocation? Her hand?

Liza wished her uncle had kept his decanter of Madeira in his study. She longed for something stronger than the broth Aberdeen served her earlier that night. But, she picked a volume from her uncle’s bookshelves instead and made herself comfortable on his chair, a blanket around her shoulders and the fire warming her cold bones.

 

Liza awoke in sweat again, this time to the chirping of birds hailing the morning sun. She laid on her uncle’s sofa, her blanket placed on top of her and a cold cloth gracing her forehead. She attempted to sit up, but the moment she did, the room began to spin.

“This will teach you not to gallivant around Setauket in pouring rain,” a voice remarked in amusement. Liza turned her head to see Abe sitting across the room with a book in his hands.

“Blast, how long have I been asleep?”

Her cousin smirked and put his book down, only to make his way over to where Liza laid.

“For two days. Your fever broke only a few hours ago,” her cousin began before pausing. Liza gave him an exasperated look to continue. “Lizzie, I must ask you something.”

“Anything, Abe. What is it?”

“Does your consistent calling out of Ben’s name in your sleep last night count as a declaration of love? Caleb and I have a bet, you see, and I could use the pounds.”

Liza swatted Abe with the cold cloth, satisfied when he called out in truce. The two of them erupted in laughter until Liza complained her head hurt, and then they fell back into an easy silence.

“Abe, I’m worried about Ben and Caleb. Have you heard any news of the raid?”

At Liza’s question, Abe scooted his chair closer to her, examining the room and hallway to ensure that no one would overhear their conversation.

“None of Major Hewlett’s men made it back. It was a Redcoat bloodbath, Lizzie.”

The gravity of Abe’s news settled on Liza as she laid in her uncle’s study. They had helped to secure a Continental victory. This realization made Liza giddy, and she had to clench her fists to keep from jumping up from the sofa.

“Was I really calling for Ben in my sleep?” Liza queried after awhile, making her cousin chuckle to himself.

“Every five minutes, I’m afraid.”

“Oh, splendid. I suppose I won’t hear the end of this?”

Abe gave Liza a playful look, fixing his crooked cap back on his head.

“Never.”

-

_Dear Benjamin,_

_I heard news of our victory in Connecticut, and I wish to send my congratulations to you and your Dragoons. I know that war is not like chess. If one knight is knocked off the board, the only consequence is a wound of pride. If a soldier is lost, a life is gone, as well as all the potential that comes with it. I don’t want you to ever think that I find war to be a game, as many women my age do. I know the sacrifices you and every one of those soldiers make, and my thanks will never be enough._

_I don’t suppose I have anything more to say nor can I remember the original thought I had when putting quill to parchment. I am, if you can believe it, out of words. I pray every night for you and the men; that you remain safe, that you stay warm and fed, and that you will always remain smarter than our enemy._

_Setauket grows harder to bear with each passing day. Beat those lobsters and come home, okay?_

_Sincerely yours,_

_Liza_

_P.S. Tell Caleb that the next time he makes a bet, he must remember that gambling is a sin and it shall surely catch up to him._

 

Liza folded up her letter and placed it in an envelope, covering her signet ring in wet wax before pressing it down to create a seal. She slipped it into her cloak and climbed out her room window, careful to grab the branch before it snapped against the glass.

The walk to the birch tree was eerily silent, and Liza enjoyed the fresh air. She had been bed-ridden for a week, limited to taking strolls throughout Whitehall. She hadn’t seen her cousin since he gave her the news of the Connecticut victory, and Liza tried to not worry. They were no longer children, and she couldn’t expect him to put his life on hold to cater to her.

Liza reached Whitehall once more and climbed back up to her room. That night, Ben was in her dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!  
> Thanks so much for reading!! This chapter is a bit of a filler, tbh. I've been wanting to write Ben + Liza fluff, but they aren't a couple yet so this is the closest I will get until they stop being dumb and confess their love for one another.
> 
> The next chapter will be intense, so be prepared. I will be veering off from the show's timeline a bit, so also be prepared for that. 
> 
> Keep leaving kudos, comments, and feedback! And I hope you are having a wonderful day/night wherever you are :)


	5. Screw your courage to the sticking-place

Ben read Liza’s letter once, then twice, taking every precaution necessary to ensure that the coded correspondence was not seen by unwanted eyes. Nathaniel Sackett’s relentless tutoring included reading every bit of intelligence Ben received and although he knew Sackett would eventually need to know of Liza’s involvement, he wasn’t keen on revealing Agent 349 quite yet. Besides, her letter did not include intelligence worthy of anyone’s eyes except his own.

Ben ran his thumb over Liza’s scrawling script, memorizing the curves and loops of her handwriting. Her name stood stark on the white parchment, and he couldn’t help but smile. Just at the sight of her name, his chest began to ache.

Abe and Caleb were relentless in teasing him about his feelings for Liza Alcott when they were young boys growing up in Setauket. Every summer, she would spend the long days running through the fields with them, hunting in the woods, and taking midnight dips in the water behind his father’s church. Although she was reserved and much too opinionated for her own good, Ben found her to be everything he was not: patient, compassionate, and unflinchingly kind to those with different beliefs and opinions. Liza seemed to fill every lacking spot in him, and he loved her for it. He knew, however, that she still had feelings for Selah, and she despised Ben’s inability to tell her how he felt. Still, Liza Alcott had his heart.

Just as Ben tucked the piece of parchment into his coat pocket, Caleb came waltzing into his tent, a smile lifting the corners of his mouth so high that his eyes seemed to smile as well.

“Benny boy! Did our Lizzie finally confess to lovin’ yew?”

Ben smacked his friend’s shoulder, hoping that the heat he felt rising to his cheeks wasn’t visible. He couldn’t have Caleb teasing him the rest of the day and distracting him from his work.

“No, I don’t think she shares my feelings, Caleb. However, I’m quite curious as to this dare you and Abe have?”

It was Caleb’s turn for embarrassment. Ben observed his friend turning a rather deep shade of red.

“I know it has to do with Liza and I.”

Caleb hesitantly nodded, taking off his hat and twirling it in his hands.

“It’s just a joke, Tallboy-“

Ben pushed his friend playfully, not helping the grin that formed on his lips at the thought of his friends gambling like they were teens.

“Yes, well. No more of that. Liza’s correct in saying it’s a sin. Wouldn’t want you ending up in Hades, now would we?”

“I’m already on that path, Ben. Yew know that.”

The two best friends chuckled to themselves before turning their attention to the stack of letters Sackett had left Ben to decipher with code.

“Looks like the coding Lizzie used to write letters with,” Caleb commented, scanning a piece of parchment covered in symbols and numbers.

“Yes, I had him read Abe and Liza’s correspondence regarding Connecticut, and Sackett feels we should use Liza’s coding in our letters from now on.”

Caleb’s face lit up, reminding Ben once again of their childhood. Whenever he would allow Caleb to beat him in checkers, his friend couldn’t contain his excitement at winning. He would run throughout Setauket, telling everyone that he beat Benjamin Tallmadge at checkers.

“Yew better marry that one, Tallboy.”

—

Liza hated Guy Fawkes Day with a passion of a thousand burning suns. She hated the way it turned grown men into beasts, but most unnerving, how it turned her uncle into a matchmaker. She hadn’t five minutes to breathe as Richard introduced her to every eligible bachelor in Setauket, some of whom wore red, all of whom were inebriated.

“Elizabeth, this is Officer Jacob Kitt. He was a lawyer back in England before the war and is hoping to settle in the colonies once his commission is up.”

Liza choked at the sound of her given name. Her mother had died only hours after she was born, leaving Mr. Alcott to name his newborn daughter. He named Liza after her mother, as a living memorial. However, he never called her that, and Liza felt guilty that it should be attributed to her. She was the reason why her mother’s lifeless body laid in the Williamsburg gravesite.

“Nice to meet you, Officer. But please call me Liza,” Liza corrected, allowing the blonde-haired gentleman to kiss her hand. His eyes were kind, but Liza held no interest in entertaining the thought of a future with someone she was so diametrically opposed to. Richard knew this, yet he continued to push her. A part of her wished he would so that she could have an excuse to erupt.

Hiding her frustration, Liza offered Mr. Kitt a smile before walking in the direction of Abe, who hung to the side of the bonfire, staring into the abyss. He barely looked up when Liza took a position on his left, pretending to watch as men threw another Guy Fawkes mannequin into the flames. They watched on as the fire engulfed the clothes and fabric of the doll.

“Turning down all those suitors, eh? You never know, Liza,” Abe whispered in his cousin’s ear. “If we lose this war, the only men left to marry will be British soldiers.”

Liza lightly punched Abe in the arm, her cheeks reddening from the heat of the bonfire.

“Glad to see you here, dear cousin.”

“Are you surprised as well?”

Liza sent Abe a questioning look, and he let his eyes wander to where John Robeson stood only a few feet away from them. His beady eyes kept glancing over at Abe, and Liza was just about to ask him what the matter was when a gruff voice interrupted her.

“Abraham Woodhull, who might this fine young lass be?”

Liza whipped her head around when a strong hand squeezed her shoulder. A burly man stood between her and Abe, his green beret standing stark against the indigo sky, which marked him as a Queen's Ranger. Liza glanced at her cousin, who gave her a reassuring nod.

“Robert Rogers, I don’t believe you’ve met my cousin, Liza Alcott.”

Robert Rogers looked Liza up and down, and she refrained from gagging. His breath reeked of ale, and she could tell he was not just admiring the new dress Aberdeen had painstakingly made at her uncle’s request.

“Pleasure,” Liza murmured, curtsying. “What brings you to Setauket, Major Rogers?”

The man let out a deep, throaty chuckle, slapping Abe on the shoulder. Liza observed her cousin’s uncomfortable response and was thankful that he hadn’t said anything that would give their position away.

“She’s a quick one too, Mr. Woodhull!” Liza waited patiently for Rogers to pull out of his drunken stupor and answer her question.

“A special mission, m’lady. Why don’t you both let me buy you two a round, and we’ll drink to friends and traitors alike!”

Robert Rogers took Abe and Liza’s arms, pushing them toward Strong Tavern. Liza’s confusion only continued when Anna Strong came through the back door, carrying four glasses. Her uncle soon entered the tavern and nearly blanched at the sight of his niece. Liza tried to catch Anna’s attention, but her friend was busy pouring ale into their glasses. Instead, she settled for glaring at Richard, who sighed in frustration as Rogers delivered a rather improper toast. All four of them took sips from their mugs, Liza being the first to set it down with disgust.

“So, then. What brings the Legend of the Frontier here to Long Island?” Richard asked.

“Ah, the Rangers go where needed. Their quarry be those most dangerous to His Majesty’s rule.”

“General Washington.” Liza kicked her cousin’s leg from under the table, embarrassed by his outburst. Ever since he decided to take it upon himself to figure out who murdered Captain Joyce, Liza noticed Abe was becoming more liberal with his speech around Tories and the Regulars. She had warned him to be careful, that any misspoken word could reveal them, but her warnings had fallen on deaf ears.

“Oohh, we’ll get him,” Rogers slurred, gulping down the rest of his ale. “But I am now after a man more deviant and difficult to track. Hides not behind an army, but a thicket of lies and deception.”

Liza swallowed a sip of ale, trying to hide her fear from the men before her. She desperately wished Anna would stop cleaning mugs for one moment and look up.

“So you’re looking for a single man?” Abe queried.

Rogers leaned forward, his face reddening in the glow of the candlelight. In a way, he reminded Liza of Caleb. His facial hair and rough mannerisms were similar to the whaler’s, even if they were far apart in values.

“Perhaps,” Rogers began. “Though what I call good plots usually have more than one man involved. Ask your friend Guy Fawkes over there.”

“Though it’s usually one man who takes the credit, and the infamy,” Richard interrupted, looking less than pleased to have this conversation in front of Liza and equally dissatisfied with his son’s lack of silence during it.

“Or immortality.”

Liza concentrated on the Queen’s Ranger, who flipped a coin into the air and watched as it landed on the table.

“‘He who conceals himself is detected’,” Liza read as she held the coin between her fingertips. The men turned to her, all three of them surprised to hear her voice. She had remained silent the entire conversation, as was expected of her. However, she was tired of doing what was expected. Robert Rogers’ eyes met hers, and he kept them there for what felt like an eternity.

Liza hesitantly broke away from his stare as Anna came to their table to refill their mugs.

“Madam, will you drink with us?”

Anna glanced in Liza’s direction, and she offered her friend a slight nod.

“I was just telling these fine gentlemen and lady what a fine, uncommon town you have here,” Rogers started.

Anna took another glance in Liza’s direction. “Uncommon?”

“Well, for such a tiny hamlet, there’s an unusual amount of smuggling, arson, and murder.”

Liza observed Richard grow steadily more stressed as Rogers spoke, leaving his mug untouched and glaring at the man with the same eyes he glared at her with whenever she defended her Patriot sympathies. She also knew her uncle to be a man of little patience. Rogers was beating around the bush, and Richard wanted him to get to the point.

“You’re speaking now of Captain Joyce.”

“He’s part of a riddle I’m trying to solve.”

Anna, Abe, and Liza glanced at one another, the shadows of their mugs and the flicker of the candle’s flame dancing in the evening night.

“A captain laid dead in a field.” Liza studied Robert Rogers’ face as he spoke. The longer she did so, the more uncomfortable she became.

“One week later twenty of his men lay dead in Connecticut with no enemy casualties to save their honor. How did this occur?”

Richard’s eyes squinted in annoyance. “I suppose the answer to that lies in Connecticut.”

Liza reached under the table and grabbed at Abe’s hand, which was already reaching for hers. When they were children, they had invented a coding system for Whitehall dinners. If one of them was bored or uncomfortable, which was often the case, either Abe or Liza would tap out a code on the other’s palm. Liza employed their childish game now, tapping twice to indicate fear. Abe’s fingertips tapped four times back, meaning that he had an escape plan. She prayed that he did because by her calculations of Mr. Robert Rogers timely arrival in Setauket and the death of Captain Joyce, they needed a plan.

“The old fella brought me here,” Rogers said, a slight teasing tone lacing his words.

“What old fella?”

Rogers tapped the tip of his nose, winking at Liza before turning his attention back to Abe and Richard.

“ _Him_. Tells me there’s something corrupt in this town. Something concealed.”

  
“I agree.”

Liza’s eyes darted toward Abe. What in God’s glorious heavens was he thinking?!

“As you must have heard, I was suspected of the Captain’s murder, for a time.” Liza mentally cursed, not bothering to ask for forgiveness afterwards.

“However I was cleared of all suspicion, the accusation still vexed me. Greatly. So I took it upon myself to look into the riddle of the man’s death of my own.”

Liza held in a cuss word as she kicked her cousin in the shins again. “You what?”

Abe glanced in Anna’s direction, not bothering to acknowledge Liza’s pleading stare.

“You’ve also likely heard that the Captain was billeted with Mrs. Strong. And while she was cleaning his room, she discovered a hidden letter addressed to Joyce.”

Liza came to the realization a bit too slow for her liking. Anna was recruited by Ben as well. She was spying for Washington, and despite their close friendship, she hadn’t bothered to tell Liza.

“Mrs. Strong, the letter.”

Anna glared at Abe, and Liza couldn’t miss the visible distress on her face. “The letter.”

Anna handed Abe the letter before offering Liza an apologetic glance. “It appears to be unsigned, from a secret lover. Here in Setauket.”

Rogers took the letter from Abe’s hand and began to read the correspondence, glancing up every few seconds to survey those sitting at the table around him.

“When did you find this letter, Mrs. Strong?” He asked.

“This morning, sir.”

“And why did you go to Mr. Woodhull? Why not..straight to Hewlett?”

“I uh…” Anna began, searching for words. She became flustered, and Liza wished she knew what to say to distract the Queen’s Ranger.

“I thought...well, I thought I…”

Rogers began to laugh, its cadence steadily growing higher in pitch. Liza kicked at her cousin again, this time eliciting a barely audible groan from him.

“That’s alright,” Rogers chuckled. “I was in love once myself. Unfortunately married at the time.”

“Then you agree with me,” Abe said quickly. “That Joyce’s doing-in was by the husband of the letter writer.”

Liza wanted to bang her head against the table. She did not get annoyed or frustrated often, but lately it seemed as though those were the two primary emotions she felt. Her cousin was being dafter than he had been as a boy, and if he had simply told her about Anna and the letter beforehand, she could have saved them all from his long-winded theories and reckless attempt at playing a detective.

Rogers let out a loud moan before slamming his fist on the table in front of him. “Let’s ask Captain Joyce!”

Despite Abe’s silent begging for her to stay, Liza was done for the day. She wanted Aberdeen to draw her a warm bath, an hour of absolute stillness, and a rather tall glass of sherry to distract herself from the very real possibility of being caught as a spy, which would no doubt result in her immediate demise.

“Very well, gentleman. I’ve truly enjoyed this exciting conversation, but I’m afraid I’ve overstayed my welcome. Uncle Richard, I’ll have the carriage sent back for you.”

Liza bowed to the gentlemen before rushing out of Strong Tavern, taking in large gulps of the chilled autumn air the moment she got outside. She looked up at the indigo sky above her and watched as her breath became wisps of smoke that disappeared into the air.

“Dear Lord, give me patience,” she prayed quietly, even folding her gloved hands.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” Liza spun on her heel to see Anna clutching her cloak around her shoulders, mirroring Liza’s gaze at the night sky. “I was the one who convinced Abe to agree to Ben’s proposition, and I told him not to tell you I was involved.”

Liza studied her best friend in the moonlight. She was as beautiful as she was when they were young. Liza had always envied Anna’s raven-colored hair and her big brown eyes and her fiery spirit. She desired more than anything as child to be as strong-willed as Anna Smith, but her voice never seemed loud enough and the bullies of their youth seemed far too big for her to fight back. Anna always came to her rescue, brushing dirt off of her skirts and marching her back to Whitehall. When she made her mind up to something, Anna Smith followed through no matter what. It was a trait Liza always admired, even now.

“I’m not a weak little girl anymore,” Liza snapped, surprised by her own biting tone. “Why would you keep this from me?”

Her friend hung her head in shame, but Liza held back from comforting her even though every fiber of her being wanted to.

“You’d try to make it into a logical argument, telling me all the reasons why I shouldn’t participate and instead of fighting you, I would listen because I can’t ever win when it comes to debates.”

Despite her better judgment, Liza allowed herself to laugh. “Fair enough. This doesn’t mean I forgive you for not telling me, however.”

“I understand, Lizzie. I should’ve found a way to kidnap you from Whitehall when Abe first visited me.”

Liza folded her arms across her chest and lifted her chin so as to seem defiant. She had seen Anna do it a bunch of times, but the action hadn’t looked as foolish coming from her as it did Liza.

“Yes, you should’ve. Nevertheless, we are here and I propose that we meet on occasion, without Abraham. I have a plan, but Abe cannot know about it until I’ve worked out the details.”

Liza and Anna bowed to one another, agreeing to meet in two days time near the birch tree at dawn. Liza hoped that the world as they knew it wouldn't crash and burn around them before then. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!   
> I am SO sorry it's taken me this long to post another chapter! If I'm being honest, I was at a loss for inspiration for this story, but I still love these characters and this show. So, I will keep brainstorming and rewatching Turn to make sure I continue this story and get y'all the Ben/OFC romance that you came for!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the tavern scene and included dialogue, AMC's: Turn: Washington's Spies, or said characters.


End file.
